


can't look up now

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: Maggie in stockings and a garter belt and suspenders. Also a strap-on. Also nipple clamps are involved. Literally no plot whatsoever.





	can't look up now

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this at all. I just miss them.

The first thing she sees when she steps through the door is a pair of strappy black stilettos. Breathing becomes voluntary then and her eyes follow stocking-clad legs up up up until-

Holy fucking shit.

"Danvers."

Maggie's voice is somewhere between teasing and scolding and Alex doesn't dare blink because if she does, this will disappear. Or at the very least she'll miss it. And she's not sure she can go on living if she misses even a second of this.

This being Maggie straddling one of her kitchen chairs in the sexiest lingerie she's ever seen.

"Welcome home."

If the sight of Maggie didn't have her dripping already, the rasp of her voice would've done it for sure.

Maggie stands then, flips the chair around in one go, and the fluidity and grace with which she moves never ceases to amaze Alex. She always feels like a stumbling idiot in comparison, and now is no exception as she slams the door behind her a bit harder than necessary and nearly trips over her own feet in her haste to get closer.

Alex watches as Maggie settles in the chair once more, this time facing the right way, but lazily, hips tucked forward and legs - fuck, those _legs_ \- spread in a way Alex can only describe as indecent.

Not that she's complaining.

With the crook of a finger and a siren's smirk, Maggie beckons her closer. In the distance, the sound of her bag and keys hitting the floor rings somewhere beyond the pounding of her heart in her ears, and Alex's legs move on their own until she stands transfixed at Maggie's feet.

The lazy perusal of Maggie's gaze across her body send shivers rippling out in all directions from the base of her spine.

"Safe words in effect. Talking is allowed. I'm in charge. Got it?"

Alex can't get out a yes fast enough and then Maggie's dual commands of _strip to your bra and underwear_ and _get on your knees_ have her stumbling _again_ and she might have been embarrassed but Maggie is standing and sliding out of her own underwear and Alex is too mesmerized by the way she manages to maneuver around her garter belt - yes, _garter belt_ \- and suddenly she's half naked and on her knees and face to face with Maggie's cunt.

She feels like she hasn't been able to catch her breath since she walked in the door but Alex takes a moment to attempt to center herself and finally take in the vision that is Maggie Sawyer.

She's all tousled hair and smoky make up and thigh high stockings and suspenders and lace and Alex thinks she'll remember this exact moment for the rest of her life.

"You waiting for a written invitation?"

Maggie may be in charge but one of Alex's favorite parts of being dominated it being able to push back a little. Alex loves giving oral, even more than receiving sometimes, and despite Maggie's blasé attitude, Alex knows _exactly_ what she can do to her with her mouth.

The first taste of Maggie on her tongue makes Alex's mouth water and everything is a little bit overwhelming but in the _best_ way. The floor digging into her knees somehow manages to keep her grounded and Maggie hasn't restrained her so Alex tests the waters and braces her hands on Maggie's splayed thighs as she makes a slow, fat slide of her tongue up the entire length of Maggie's opening.

A low groan settles in the air around her and Alex swears she can _feel_ the vibration on her lips. She wants to go slow, to toe the line and tease a little. She likes not having the upper hand, but she also likes the opportunity for defiance that subbing affords her.

Alex's chin is practically dripping, and she relishes the sensation, keeps her pace slow as she devours Maggie's cunt. On the next dip of her tongue, she peers up at Maggie as best she can without breaking contact.

The flush high on Maggie's cheeks is gorgeous, her lips parted in the dirtiest pout Alex has ever seen, and Alex needs to see her come undone. Now.

Removing one of her hands from Maggie's thigh, Alex eases two fingers inside at the same time she affixes her lips to Maggie's clit.

The scratch of nails at her scalp send chills down her spine and Alex moans into Maggie's wetness when Maggie fists her hair and tugs her closer. Her nose is pressed almost uncomfortably into Maggie's pubic bone and she pulls against Maggie's grasp because she wants to watch.

Maggie shifts in Alex's hold and the heels of her shoes click as she hooks them over the rungs at the side of the chair, opening her up further to Alex's fingers and tongue.

Their eyes lock when Maggie settles and Alex holds her gaze. There's something new and different about watching Maggie watch her when she's on her knees and the contrast of the wetness between her own legs and Maggie's on her face lights an almost animalistic desire in the pit of Alex's stomach.

Alex curls her fingers up and to the right. When she finds that one rough spot that makes Maggie lose it every time, she presses into it with the tips of her fingers, rubs small, rough circles into it, and watches as Maggie's head rolls back on her neck.

Everything happens quickly then. Maggie's grip on her hair is all pain and no pleasure as she yanks and twists and Alex lifts her left hand from Maggie's thigh to her breast, squeezing roughly as the lace tickles her palm.

Maggie's clit is slick when she sucks it between her lips and she very gently nips with her teeth as she flicks her tongue over the tip.

Alex can pinpoint the exact moment Maggie comes: with a gasp and a moan and a bow of her spine.

Maggie's chin snaps to her chest and Alex pulls in a gasp of air through her nose at the intensity in those eyes as she slowly works Maggie down.

Alex only stops when Maggie's hands release her hair and cup her cheeks and she has to lift onto her knees when Maggie guides her forward to get to her mouth.

Alex's lips tingle as Maggie groans into the kiss and then Alex is the one groaning when Maggie pulls away with one final glide of her tongue, kissing and licking her way across Alex's jaw and chin as she cleans her own wetness from Alex's face.

The aggressive way Maggie kisses always gets Alex worked up. She never liked it with men, always hated how out of control it made her feel, how messy it was, but Maggie's kisses always leave Alex wanting more. The strands of Maggie's hair ripple with Alex's panting breath as Maggie kisses along her neck. There's more of Maggie she wants to explore and so far, Maggie hasn't stopped her from touching so she skims her hands up Maggie's sides and reaches back to unclasp her bra.

Alex sighs when Maggie does the same to her and they pull back from the kiss, their movements colored with impatience as they quickly untangle themselves from the straps. Maggie's fingers dig into Alex's triceps as she pulls, clearly attempting to guide their mouths back together. Alex waits until she can feel Maggie's breath on her lips, and then dodges her, presses a kiss to her jaw before dragging her lips down the column of Maggie's neck, across her chest, and down to her breasts.

She lets her lips trail across the warm skin, keeping the contact light and teasing and not really kissing. Maggie's nails dig into her skin when she licks just around her nipples but not touching where Alex knows she's most sensitive.

Alex can feel her own nipples tighten and she slides her palms up the warm, smooth skin of Maggie's thighs as she finally takes one of Maggie's nipples into her mouth.

She gasps and bites down probably a little too roughly when Maggie snakes her arms between them and lightly pinches Alex's nipples.

Nipple play always does it for Alex and she's immediately impatient. She breaks away from Maggie with wet pop and cups Maggie's breasts in both palms, slides her thumbs across both nipples as she sucks Maggie's bottom lip into her mouth.

Maggie gasps into the contact and then returns the kiss, closes her mouth around Alex's top lip and coaxes her open with the slide of her tongue.

Alex finds herself unconsciously mirroring Maggie's ministrations on her own breasts, pinching when Maggie pinches, twisting when Maggie twists. She can almost imagine what it's like to be inside Maggie's body and she would probably find that weird most of the time but right now it's just hot.

Suddenly, Maggie breaks away from the kiss and it takes Alex a moment to catch up. Her eyes are molten and the heat from her gaze settles directly between Alex's legs.

Maggie stands and Alex settles back, ass resting against her heels as her hands fall to her sides as she watches Maggie walk toward the bed. Her knees ache where they press against the floor but she doesn't dare move.

"Get naked," Maggie calls over her shoulder, and Alex sighs in relief, takes the opportunity to stretch her legs as she stands and slides out of her underwear.

She's still on her feet when Maggie returns. It's the first time they've been on equal footing since she walked in the door except they're not really equal because Maggie's shoes make her about an inch taller than Alex.

Alex isn't sure what it says about her that having to look slightly up to meet Maggie's eyes makes her a little weak in the knees.

She's distracted by this little revelation until Maggie breaks eye contact to adjust the objects in her hands and then Alex's knees really do wobble because Maggie is wearing a strap on.

But she's holding nipple clamps.

They haven't used them together yet. To be honest, Alex didn't even know they were a thing until she stumbled across it in some porn she was watching. She doesn't know how she feels about it. Her first instinct was that it was hot as fuck. The visual of the girl in the video wearing the clamps with the silver chain dangling between her breasts is definitely something Alex has thought about.

A lot.

And she likes when Maggie pinches her nipples, but she's pretty sure something that is basically a miniature metal clothespin is going to be more on the wrong side of comfortable.

Alex is drawn out of her thoughts when Maggie steps further into her space, fiddling with a little metal dial on the side of the clamp. She knows she's supposed to be compliant but the part of her that craves to know how things work and the part of her that knows Maggie wants her to be comfortable encourages her to ask.

"What does that do?"

"It adjusts the tension in the clamp, changes how tightly it closes." Maggie looks directly at Alex when she answers. Maggie is always open and honest when they talk about sex and it's that honesty that makes Alex comfortable. Comfortable trying new things, comfortable asking questions, comfortable saying no.

For the millionth time since they met, Alex is so, so grateful for Maggie Sawyer.

"You good to try?" Maggie knows Alex is, they already talked about it, but she loves that Maggie is asking again.

"Yeah," Alex whispers, unable to keep a smile from forming when Maggie presses a quick kiss to her lips before sitting in the chair and pulling Alex to stand in between her legs.

"Do you want to start tight and have me loosen it until you're comfortable, or start loose and tighten?"

Alex has to think about it before answering.

"Start loose and tighten."

The chain rattles metallically when Maggie lifts the first clamp towards Alex's breasts. It's a little embarrassing, being examined so closely, but Alex reminds herself it's just Maggie, so she pulls her shoulders back, pushing her breasts up and out.

Maggie opens the clamp and cups Alex's left breast as she guides the clamp to her nipple. Alex feels a slight pinch when Maggie releases the tension, but it's gone quickly as the clamp slides off.

Alex's stomach jumps when Maggie raises a finger and flicks at her nipple a few times, rough and quick. Heat floods Alex's face and she's not sure why she's embarrassed, and she tries to push it down.

But as is so often the case, Maggie manages to reassure Alex with just a few words.

"Sorry, slipped off. You ok?"

"Yeah," Alex chokes out. It makes sense that her nipples would have to be hard to get the clamp on. She just...didn't think about it.

She feels the cool, black rubber coating against her skin and looks down to watch as Maggie guides her nipple into the clamp.

"Ok. Tell me when to stop. Or tell me to stop altogether. Whatever you want, ok?"

"Ok." Alex's voice isn't as steady as she would like, and she can sense Maggie's eyes on her, but she can't tear her eyes from Maggie's hands.

Maggie must find what she's looking for in Alex's face because she switches the clamp to her left hand and uses her right to slowly turn the little silver dial on the side.

At first, the clamp barely feels like anything, but by the time Maggie gets to three rotations, Alex starts to feel a pinch. By rotation four, it's a little tight. Five rotations and it's just on the right side of painful and Alex whispers _that's good_.

Maggie slowly lowers her hand until the chain is completely extended, the second clamp resting in Maggie's open palm down near Alex's hip.

Alex gasps and her shoulders curl in when Maggie lowers her hand completely and the full weight of the chain and second clamp hang from her nipple.

"You ok?" She finally meets Maggie's eyes. Sincerity and arousal swirl in equal parts and they're the most gorgeous shade of brown Alex has ever seen. She loves the way Maggie looks at her, can't believe sometimes how much Maggie _wants_ her, and that combined with the strange new sensation of the nipple clamp highlights the wetness between her legs and beginning to coat her thighs.

She tells Maggie _yes_ and she means it and Maggie repeats the process with the second clamp until the silver chain hangs shimmering between Alex's breasts.

Alex wants to look in a mirror. Is that weird? That's weird, right? Maybe one day when Maggie's not here she can try them on and look at-

"Shit."

Maggie's curse breaks Alex out of her little internal debate and she looks up from her own breasts to see Maggie's gaze affixed exactly where hers had just been.

Immediately, she panics.

"Is something wrong? We don't have to-"

"No." Maggie's voice is harsh and it shocks Alex into silence. Her face is unreadable and her piercing gaze makes a slow sweep of Alex from head to toe and Alex holds her breath.

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen."

The compliment makes Alex preen. She stands a little straighter and breasts sway when her shoulders pulls back and both she and Maggie moan slightly. The sensation is new and better than Alex could have imagined and she shifts from foot to foot as she presses her thighs together in search of a little relief.

Maggie surges forward and her fingers are rough as they grip Alex's hips and pull her between her legs as she sits perched against the edge of the chair and Alex threads her fingers into Maggie's hair.

"When we're done, remind me to ask you about pictures."

Alex's hands freeze where they're carding though Maggie's hair, but only for a moment before she rakes her nails against Maggie's scalp as she continues.

"Do it. Right now."

Maggie groans, head rolling on her neck as she leans into Alex's touch, half-lidded gaze locking on Alex's breasts when her eyes slide open.

"Fuck, Alex," Maggie grinds out. Alex groans when Maggie's hands grab her ass, nails digging hard enough to leave marks before smacking roughly as she pulls away.

Alex's forearms tingle when Maggie's fingers dance across the fine hairs there as she reaches to untangle Alex's fingers from her hair. Alex assumes she's going to get her phone, but Maggie surprises her again when she grips Alex about the waist and spins her until she's facing away.

"Pictures later. I need to make you come."

The whine that tears through Alex's throat is involuntary. Maggie kicks Alex's feet apart with her own and uses her hands at Alex's waist to guide her backwards.

Maggie's hands on her, her touch rough but caring, plus the constant tugging on her nipples is a heady combination. Alex feels almost weightless, as if her body is being pulled in every direction until she ceases to exist at all.

"Sit on my cock, baby girl. Let me make you feel good."

The timbre of Maggie's voice and that pet name that sounds deliciously dirty make her impatient. Alex takes advantage of the fact that her hands are at her disposal for once and fists the dildo, guides it to her entrance and sinks down. Hard.

Maggie's breath washes over the back of Alex's neck when she groans and Alex's own noise of approval rumbles through her chest as she rocks her hips back into Maggie's.

Neither of them have much patience for slow right now, and Maggie tries to match the rocking of Alex's hips with her own sporadic thrusting. Her soft hands send goosebumps across Alex's stomach and chest when they span her waist, sliding up to her ribcage and down past her hips to the tops of her thighs. Fingers curl and then Maggie retraces her path with her nails this time, only instead of climbing up her sides, she traces ten tingling trails up Alex's torso and along the undersides of her breasts and Alex collapses back into the wall of Maggie's chest.

Her head feels too heavy and outside her control and it lulls back over Maggie's shoulder. Maggie tucks her chin into the crook of Alex's shoulder and her hot breath washes down Alex's neck and chest and Alex is well on her way to sensory overload.

Every sensation is amazing but Alex needs more pressure between her thighs so she braces her hands against the chair between her and Maggie's spread legs and leans forward, changing the angle of Maggie's cock inside her and sending the chain swinging between her breasts.

Maggie sucks in a breath behind her and Alex's eyes slide closed when she bears down into her hands, lifting her hips and riding Maggie in earnest.

Maggie's hands are cupped just under Alex's breasts but once she realizes Alex can hold herself up, she walks her fingers up, feels around the protrusion of the clamps. Alex shivers when Maggie's fingers brush over her nipples, the sensation somehow dulled and heightened by the pinch of the clamps. Maggie must have noticed Alex's reaction, or maybe it was her intention all along, but Alex doesn't really care because then each of Maggie's index fingers takes a nipple and flicks, the soft pads and sharp nails alternating faster than Alex can comprehend and sending sparks of electricity straight to her clit.

It's just the push Alex needs and her whole body jolts, hips stuttering, legs almost cramping at the intensity of way her muscles spasm when she comes.

Alex's arms are shaking with the effort of holding her up as she rides out her orgasm, but before she even comes down, Maggie's hands stop their torture at her nipples and then several things happen at once. Maggie's legs side outwards, taking Alex's with them and pressing the ridge of the dildo into the rough, sensitive part of her front wall. One of Maggie's hands slides up Alex's back, fists in her hair, and pulls until Alex's back is flush with Maggie's naked torso and the other grips the chain of the nipple clamp and _rips_.

Alex screams and Maggie bites down on her neck as the hand that was just in her hair slides down to draw circles on Alex's clit. The end of her scream turns into a whining moan when Maggie's other hand flicks at Alex's - holy _shit_ \- over sensitive nipples and she's pretty sure her first orgasm isn't even over before the second one tears through her.

In the moment, Alex can't recall if it's actually scientifically possible for her to be feeling her climax in every single cell of her body, but she's pretty sure that's what happening.

Maggie's hands are still working at her, but gently, helping her come down gradually instead of all at once. Still, her nipples are on fire and she can't feel her legs so she's pretty sure they're not supporting her at all which means all of her weight is resting on her tiny girlfriend and she really, really doesn't want to crush her.

"Who're you calling tiny, Danvers?" Maggie's voice is raspy but still way too composed for Alex's liking. Her fingers are still drawing circles at Alex clit and flicking her left nipple and Alex uses her own clumsy hands to drag Maggie's away from her sensitive flesh.

Alex twines their fingers and rests them against her stomach, breathes into the weight of them as she tries to catch her breath, hips still leisurely rocking into the strap-on.

"Holy shit."

Maggie presses a laughing kiss to the side of her neck and Alex turns her head to bring their lips together.

"Can you move," Maggie whispers between light, teasing kisses.

"Mm, yeah," Alex decides, and untangles her fingers from Maggie's as she lifts to stand on shaking legs, sighing when the dildo falls out of her.

"You doing ok," Alex pauses, just a moment, watching Maggie step out of the strap-on out of the corner of her eye when she adds, "Tiny?"

Maggie bites her lip and shakes her head, narrowed eyes sparking, and Alex wants to kiss every inch of that face.

She squeals when Maggie lunges at her and Maggie only gets in one swat of her ass before Alex takes off towards the bed. They fall into the cloud of sheets and pillows together and it's all laughter and kisses and Alex falls, falls, falls.

 


End file.
